


Angst David One Shots

by Dumbassv2



Series: Camp Camp [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, David needs a hug, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, one shots, some chapters will be vents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: I also posted this to wattpad but ik there'll be people on ao3 who need more David angst so-Also, there won't be related unless I make a multiple part story in this, so this'll be filled with oneshots.





	1. UnO

"This camp would be better without you around." Those words swirled around David's thoughts. Max wasn't himself, he was under that control... right? Max didn't mean it, he- he didn't. He couldn't have, right? Does David mean nothing to Max? He thought progress was made. It had to have been made. Max just doesn't know how to express his emotions well normally. He was brainwashed. Daniel did that to him, Max wouldn't say that. He wouldn't, he can't! 

David kept tossing and turning in his bed. He can't sleep. His pills are running out, he should get some more. But he can't now. The effects are wearing off, and he can't find the energy to do anything. He's useless. The camp would be better off with him around. David didn't realize he was crying until he felt his face. He tried to cry quietly now, but that just made him cry audibly. He doesn't want to hear himself cry. He's better than that. He's  _David,_ he's always happy. He has to be. He needs to be happy for the sake of the camp.

But the camp doesn't need him. Max doesn't need him, and neither does Gwen. Hell, not even Cameron Campbell himself cares. Some noise is ringing in his head. It almost makes him groan.  _This again..._ The noise isn't going to get any quieter any time soon. In fact, it's getting louder by the second. It's sort of hurting his ears. David eventually gets the energy to get up, making the noise quieter for a second. Oh wait, there it is. Worse than ever. 

He opens a drawer and searches through it. He can't hear anything. Well, he can hear himself breathing, but that's about it. That noise is so loud and annoying, he can't stand it. He still hasn't shaken the thought of how worthless he is off yet. I mean, he already knew this. He just didn't think anyone actually would say that. It just confirmed it for him. It made him feel stupid for ever thinking otherwise.

Ah, there it is. David picked which blade he should use. He eventually chose that sharpener blade he doesn't use much anymore. He put his shirt up a bit, revealing dozens of cuts. Some older than others, but a lot of them were new. He pressed it to his skin. It barely felt like anything. He slices the blade across his skin, and slicing the same spot again to ensure it bleeds well.

The noise quiets down. It's still there, and David still wants to cut. He made another, but slicing three times. He repeated the process, each cut feeling better than the last. David made sure not to cut close to anything vital. God, the feel of the blood was amazing. It felt like the blood was just going to start dropping from his pale torso. Sadly, he can't let any of his shirts have blood stains on them. It takes forever to get those out. 

He reached for some bandages, using one hand to keep his shirt up. He wrapped the bandages around his torso, there was visible blood marks on it. That just made David happier. It felt like he was on top of the world.  _He_  made those cuts.  _He_  isn't just some loser. Even if he's worthless, he can make use of that. David's a pretty good punching bag for others. He peacefully went to sleep after that.  
  
**Sorry for the short fic, the rest will be longer (There should be like at least three more you can read)**


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaY

David forgot to take his pills last night. Now he has to get out of his bed and get his pills with no energy left in him whatsoever. It's even better that he has some fucking headache now. Every time it moves, it just hurts more. He can barely even think. He eventually got to the pill cabinet. He searched for an nonempty pill bottle. He took out each "FRIEND" labelled pill bottle that was empty. He eventually got to one bottle. It looked empty at first, but at a closer look, it had one pill left.

 _When did that happen? I swear the bottle had way more before..._  David sighed and decided to get more pills once the campers were asleep. He grabbed his water bottle off of his desk and took the pill. It takes a minute to start working. After about 15 seconds of waiting, his headache went away. David started to feel happier. 

You see, David is the first person to ever have pills completely change their mindset. It helps him. He  _needs_ it. He barely even cuts anymore because of these incredible pills. Once he started feeling like his 'usual' self, he took a step out of his cabin to get some breakfast. "Gooooood morning Quartermaster!" The Quartermaster glanced at David, "Hi." 

Gwen entered the cafeteria. "Hey, David." "Why, hello Gwen!" Gwen and David chatted a bit while she made coffee. "Oh, heck. Look at the time! I'll be back with the campers." Gwen took a sip of her coffee and waved. "Cya." 

David checked on the campers and they were surprisingly decent. That was probably because Max wasn't in the room. He decided not to question what was going on between them and instead looked for Max. He needed to check Max's tent first before getting lost in the forest. 

David stood in front of Max's tent and called out Max's name. No answer.  _Then he realized Parent's day was yesterday._

He then brushed the event aside because he didn't want to think of Max's parents right now. They're too similar to certain people he knew. Since Max hadn't answered David, the redhead went into the tent to make sure Max wasn't doing anything bad. 

"Oh, there you are Max! Why didn't you answer me?" Max seemed stunned for a second, but he quickly went into his normal facade, "Oh, I didn't realize you were there." Max seemed to be fidgeting with something in his hoodie pocket. "What's in your pocket?" 

"Nothing, I don't see why that matters, camp man." Aaaaand now David's worried. "O-oh! Alright, sorry, I was just curious-" David chuckled a bit but Max could tell it was nervous laughter. "-Well, you should come outside soon. Nikki and Neil could get worried." Max made a 'tsk' noise but David ignored it and left.

Something feels off. Are his pills ineffective? No, they are, they have to be. David's probably just worried about Max. Yeah. David was walking back to the cafeteria but saw Gwen was handling things well. He thought it would be a nice chance to make sure nothing's off about him.

David got into his cabin and searched his cabinet for a blade for the 5th time this month. Cutting sometimes felt like it was a hobby to him. Once he found his blade, he pressed it on his skin and sliced the same spot 4 times.

_**SHIT** _

David cut his fucking arm. He wasn't supposed to do that. He's only supposed to cut his torso. He needs to wash this blood off his arm. How the fuck does someone mess up that badly??? Not gonna lie, it felt really nice though.

David found a bandage and ripped a bit off. He put that ripped piece on his cut to soak up the blood so he could go outside and wash the rest of the blood off. He threw out the bandage piece and went outside. Where's the nearest sink? Does Camp Campbell even have a sink?

Wait, yeah it does. It's in one of the cafeteria rooms. David had to hold back a groan. He went to the back of the cafeteria, hoping the Quartermaster wasn't at the back of the place. He went into the kitchen, which was visible to the campers. 

He got a plate and washed the plate while washing his arm to hide suspicion. The Quartermaster was suspicious, but he honestly didn't care. He washed the rest of the dishes then looked at his arm. He sighed when he saw how it was barely visible. Thank God.

Now it's time to actually do some activities.


	3. oH nO female dADdY

David was working on some homework at school. He ate the sandwich he bought with the stolen money he got from his mom. He almost flinched at the thought of his mom. Specifically his mom finding out. David had no friends, but he also wasn't noticed much. To him, it was a plus.

There's a low chance of some one else hurting him at school if no one notices him. Fuck, he bit his tongue. He's dealt with so much worse than this but it still fucking hurts like  _hell_. He kept his tongue at the roof of his mouth and didn't eat the rest of his sandwich.

Not like he needs it anyway. The school day was pretty boring, there were no important subjects. Or annoying subjects. He made sure to participate at least once in each class because participation is part of his report card. 

Once the school day ended, he lingered around at the front of the school. He wanted to delay going home as much as he could. Maybe if he waited long enough his mom would be asleep? No, she wouldn't. He can't wait for too long either though. Then she'll get suspicious. He has to be home before 5:30. Well, 5:10 would be more exact. She'd still be suspicious if it were 5:27.

David decided walking home would be fine. If he walked really slowly maybe he could delay it a bit more. But he eventually had to go into his mother's house. He tried to be as quiet as he could, but  _she_  heard the sound of his backpack being put down.

"David Greenwood! Mommy's tired, so don't be a fucking annoyance for once!" David had to hold back a sigh of relief, "Yes, mother." He went into his room to... do nothing? He just sat on his bed and stared at the wall. Thinking of things, of people... of  _him_.

He missed his dad so much. He missed hearing his Dad's voice when he entered the house instead of his mom's yelling. He missed getting car rides with his dad to and from school without complaints or threats. But now he's gone. And now mom's in charge. He  _hated_ this so much, it was so unfair. Why can't he live a normal life with normal parents and normal friends?

He just wants to be normal. He doesn't want to stand out. He doesn't want to be a star. He doesn't have high expectations. He just wants to not fear going home every day. To not wish for  a fucking blade 24/7. But he can't fucking be normal. There's something wrong with him. He just wants to stop this already.

David's thoughts were stopped once he heard his mother yelling, "Get the fuck down here!" David just wanted to leave. To escape. He can either get another beating or escape this hellhole. "Hurry the fuck up!" He flinched at the sound of her voice. 

"A-Alright, mother." he walked as fast as he could to Ms.Greenwood. "Go fix the sink, I can't stand hearing the water drops." David was surprised, but agreed. This was better than a punishment. Once she went back to watching tv, David realized he didn't know shit about this. 

He didn't know he had to use tools and wrenches for this. He tried to find the water droplet place, but he had no luck. He touched every side of the each pipe twice, where the hell is this water? He didn't know anything. Well, he knew his mom was getting impatient.

"What's taking so long? Your dad would've fixed this by now." David shivered at how she could just mention dad like that. "Sorry, mother, I-I just don't know how to... uh..." "You  _what?_ " David was immediately regretting his choice of words. He tried to think of something to say, but all that came out was a bunch of mumbling and stuttering. 

"Are you telling me I got to spent  _money_  on this sink because you're too much of a  _dumbass_  to fucking fix it?" "I- I'm sorry, I can try to-" Ms.Greenwood slapped David's face. That was her way of saying to shut up. "No excuses. Get over here." He slowly walked towards her, trembling. She held him by the neck.

" _Real_  men can do simple sewage work." She squeezed his neck harder. David started crying. He felt like he was going to die that night. " _Real men_  can handle this!" She threw David back onto the ground. He started getting a headache.

Before David could get up, his mom stomped on his torso. He wheezed, trying to not faint. "I fucking raised a pussy, didn't I?" David couldn't speak. "Well, answer me!" David tried to speak, he really did, but he just couldn't. He choked on his sobs.

Ms.Greenwood grabbed an empty alcohol bottle and smashed it on the floor. She rolled up David's shirt and dug a glass shard into his chest. She dragged it across. She did it again, but in a different spot. She was making so many cuts on his chest, it fucking hurt like hell. David tried to scream, but he still couldn't talk. He tried to push her off, but he was too weak.

He was losing so much blood. Is he going to survive? Did she cut something vital? Once Ms.Greenwood was done cutting her son, she got bandages out and handed them to David. "Go fix it up yourself." 

David nodded. He felt so weak. He could barely rip the bandage. Once he successfully wrapped the bandage around his torso, he just laid there. He laid there on the floor. He felt useless. He couldn't get up, it would hurt too much. What did he do to deserve this?


	4. I like dreaming

David was laying in his bed. He couldn't sleep, but that doesn't matter. He never sleeps anyways. Who needs sleep anyways? It felt nice in his bed though. It's like he could just... relax. He could feel himself breathing. It was just him and his thoughts.

He felt like he could stop smiling.  _Actually_  stop smiling. Not that brief frown he makes whenever Max says something bad. Not that frown that only appears when someone's in danger. Hell, not even a frown. His face was just neutral. No smile, no frown, no emotions showing. 

He felt great. His breathing slowed. David began paying more attention to his breathe. Oh, now he's blinking. He decided keeping his eyes shut would be nice. Just don't fall asleep and you'll be fine. He barely even thinks.

_Crash_

Fuck! What was that? It sort of sounded like glass. Oh God, shattered glass. That's exactly what David loved thinking of. Yup. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing to be in a white room. 'What the hell?' 

He couldn't see any glass shards anywhere. It felt like the room was spinning. David thought he was going to throw up. "David?!" David flinched at the voice, "Max? You're here too?" Max mumbled something under his breath.

"I swear to God, out of  _all_ the people..." David frowned for a second, but that second ended. "That... That doesn't matter, Max! We need to find a way out of here!" Max made a 'tsk' noise, "How? Do I just wish for an exit? Here, let me wish for a new fucking roommate."

After a few seconds, a woman started yelling. A woman who had just appeared. "What the  _fuck_  am I doing here? Who the hell is this kid?!" Max's eyes widened. David gulped, "Uh, mo- ma'am... This is M-Max."

"What the fuck did you  _do_ , David?" The woman said, holding David by his shirt collar. Max didn't know what was going on, "Wait wait wait- David. You know this psycho?" David nodded, with a very fake smile on his face.

"Answer me!" She demanded. "I-I swear I didn't do anything, m'am. Max and I don't know what's going on either. We can all find an ex-" The woman cut him off, "-Oooooh no. No. There's no way I'd work with a failure like you."

"Woah, woman. I'm the only one who can degrade David." That glass shattering noise was there again. "Really?" She said with a smug smile, "Well, I guess I'll do the dirty work." She grabbed David by the neck, and-

David woke up gasping for air. Oh God, he fell asleep. He told himself  _specifically_  not too sleep. He didn't have time to be sad, he has to wake up Gwen soon. Fuck it, a pill and a few cuts should be good enough.

David opened his 'FRIEND' labelled pills and took one without water. "Okay..." He muttered. He opened a drawer and searched for his blade. After maybe 7 seconds of searching, he pulled it out (no homo) of the drawer.

He made a cut on his chest. It barely even bled. He made another cut on that spot. Do it again. Why isn't it bleeding enough? Whatever, it's probably just an unlucky spot. He cut a bit close to his ribs and some blood came out. Good.

He was making his third cut while his cabin door opened.

"Oh... Hi Max."

Max looked at David, who pulled down his shirt, shocked. 

"What the hell, David?!" He snatched the blade away from David, "Careful! You don't want to cut your hand and-" Max scoffed, "Yeah, look who's fucking talking." David held back a 'language' for that one.

"I- uh- I'm sorry, Max." Max looked at David, confused. "Why the hell would you be sorry?" David just shrugged, making sure he put his shirt down correctly. Max searched David's drawers, "uh, Max? What're you doing?"

"I'm lookin' for some goddamn bandages, dumbass." David chuckled a bit at that, "I don't need bandages, Max! They didn't bleed that much." Max let out an annoyed sigh, trying to hide how scared he was for David, "David your shirt's stained."

David looked down at his shirt, with three big red stains on it. "Oh. Uh, I'll get the bandages." David opened his closet and grabbed the bandages from the top of the closet. He lifted up his shirt and wrapped some of it around him and ripped off the rest of the bandages.

David put his hands in his pockets, trying to find his blade. Then he remembered Max took it. "Max?" "Yeah, David?" David fidgeted with the air somehow, "Can I have my blade back?" Max's eyed widened for a second.

" _Hell no!_  Do you really think I'm going to give it back? I'm not gonna let you just- just hurt yourself like this!" David tried to keep his smile up. "I'm getting rid of this." David couldn't let Max do that.

"W-What!? Max, you don't need to, I... Um," Max waited a few seconds for David to finish his sentence. "You what? I'm not going to let you have it." David looked at the ground. Max couldn't hide his tears anymore.

"Max? Are you okay?" "Why does  _that_  matter? Why do you always- ugh, just, nevermind." Silence filled the room. "...David?" 

"Yeah, Max?" Max wiped away his tears. "We have a lot in common."


End file.
